Feared
by Rahmaii
Summary: Volturiene er den eneste familien hun har. Hun er annerledes enn de andre vampyrene, hjertet hennes banker men hun er like sterk som dem og hun vokser fort. Hun er 15, hun er volturienes våpen og alle vampyrer er redd henne. Suge på summaries altså
1. Chapter 1

Aro

Jeg venter på at Jane,Demitri og Alec skal komme tilbake med det udødelige barnet. Vi hørte rykter om at den Tanzanianske coven hadde skapt frem flere av dem. Jeg tripper lett med fingrene på stol hendene. Marcus ansikt er uttrykksløst og Caius smiler og er gleder seg til dette ser jeg. De store dørene til hovedrommet åpner seg. Jane og Demitri kommer frem. Jeg ser på døra ventende på at Alec og barnet skal komme. ``Jane kom frem`` sier jeg utålmodig. Hun kommer frem og rekker meg hånden hennes. Jeg søker etter minner i hodet hennes. Jeg ser et lite barn i ørknen. Barnet er ikke mer en tre år gammel. Hun har et nydelig rundt ansikt,øynene hennes er mandelformet og har en rubinrød farge. Det lange krøllete brune håret hennes omfavner ansiktet hennes. Det lengst døde hjertet mitt gjør et hopp, jeg hører den nydelige latteren hennes. Hun har bare tre tenner oppe. Jenta snakker til Jane, men Jane hører alt det i hodet hennes.

``For en enestående skapning`` sier jeg og smiler. ``Vi drepte alle i covnen og kvinnen som skapte henne`` sier Jane og tar av seg den svarte kappen sin. ``Kan du be henne om å komme inn?`` spør jeg og ser mot døren. Jane nikker og lukker øynene hennes. Døren blir åpnet på nytt og inn kommer den vakreste skapningen jeg har sett. Alec bærer henne og hun leker med en porselensdukke. Jeg går mot Alec og jenta ser på meg med de nydelige øynene hennes. Hun ler et smigrende og gledesfylt latter og tar på kinnet til Alec. ``Hun liker deg`` sier Alec og smiler. ``Kan du vise meg hva som er oppe i det lille vakre hodet ditt?`` spør jeg henne. Jeg tar frem hendene mine og er klar til å ta henne i mot. Hun kommer til meg og tar på kinnet mitt. Hun viser meg et menneske som føder. Mennesket dør. Hun viser meg henne som baby som blir kastet ut i ørkenen, der en ung mann som er vampyr kommer og plukker henne. ``Hun er et halvt barn, som Renesmee er`` sier jeg og smiler mot brødrene mine. Caius reiser seg fra tronen, ``Aro du har sagt å skape sånne barn er forbudt`` sier han og er irritert i stemmen. ``Hvordan kan vi drepe henne?Hennes krefter er større enn noen av oss sine`` sier jeg og ler. ``Hva heter du min skjønnhet?`` spør jeg. Hun tar på kinnet mitt. ``For et nydelig navn`` sier jeg og smiler


	2. Chapter 2

Nala 12 år senere..

Jeg hører Aro rope på meg og åpner dørene til hovedrommet. Jeg ser Aro på sin vanlige plass. Han sitter i midten av de tre store stolene og ser ut som en konge. Jeg ser en mann står i midten. Han har kort blondt hår og vennlige gule øyner. Jeg lukker øynene mine noen sekunder og finner ut alt jeg vil vite om denne mannen. Han heter Carlisle Cullen og kommer fra Cullen Covnen i Forks. Inn i minnet hans ser jeg en dame med brunt krøllete skulderlang hår. Jenta har brune øyner, og hjertet hennes banker. Hun er som meg , et halvt barn men moren hennes overlevde. Navnet til damen er Renesmee og partneren hennes er Jacob, en varulv. Jeg ser flere personer i minnet hans. En vennlige snille dame som han elsker, en liten jenta med kort hår og som har en spesiell talent. En mann med kort krøllete brunt hår, en vakker blondine og en sterk svarthåret mann. Jeg ser foreldrene til jenta, begge to med gode talenter.

Jeg går forbi mannen og til Aro`s side. Aro legger hånden sin på min og ser på meg. ``Du blir vakrere for hver dag som går og sterkere`` sier han og smiler. ``Nala dette er-`` før han sier noe mer avlsutter jeg setningen hans og sier ``Carlisle Cullen fra Forks, Washington``. Aro ler og tar vekk hånden. ``Som du selv ser er min Nala, noe for seg selv`` sier Aro. ``Jeg hadde hørt rykter , at du selv hadde adoptert et halvt barn`` sier Carlisle utryksløst. ``Det ser du vel selv gamle venn`` sier Aro. ``Aro du har gjort disse barna forbudt, men velger selv å ta inn en`` sier Carlisle. ``Min venn , jeg har spart den slemme straffen fra din familie, men Nala skal forbli ved min side`` sier han og smiler forsvinne. ``Hun er mer verdt levende enn død for meg, og hun er en del av familien min`` sier han og smilet kommer tilbake. ``Hva med kreftene hennes? Hvis hun ikke kan kontrollere det , blir framtiden vår mørk`` sier han og ser nervøs ut. ``Hun har allerede lært seg å kontrollere disse krefter, hun kan kalles en tilpasser`` sier Aro. ``Hun tilpasser seg andre sine krefter og kan ta dem fra dem hvis hun virkelig ønsker``. ``Nala kan du vise Carlisle, et av minnene hans fra den tiden han var et menneske`` sier Aro. Jeg lukker øynene og viser Carlisle et minnet fra barndommen hans. Når faren hans snakket til ham om verdens ondskaper. Om at vampyrer , varulver og hekser var syndere.

Etter jeg har vist Carlisle mine krefter, går jeg tilbake til rommet mitt. Aro lar meg aldri gå utendørs, bare i hagen. Jeg åpner døren til rommet mitt og lukten av blodet treffer nesen min. Blodet lukter godt og det synger nesten til meg. Tapetet mitt er lilla med røde roser på, jeg har en stor seng i midten av rommet og et par vintage kamera opp på sengen. Jeg har en balkong, som du ser hele utsikten til Volterra. Kroppen min bevege seg til lukten og jeg finner Demitri som ligger på sofaen min. ``Hva gjør du her inne?`` spør jeg Demitri med den ene armen på hoften. Demitri ser på en fotballkamp på tven min og legger ikke merke til meg. Jeg stille meg foran tven. ``Ey! Flytt deg, Marco Reus skulle akkurat skåre et mål`` sier han med et surt mine. ``Demitri hvor mange ganger skal jeg si dette, Aro blir sur når du kommer inn i rommet mitt uten hans tillatelse`` sier jeg bekymret. Demitri beveger seg lynraskt og vi står ansikt til ansikt. ``Hvis jeg får se din skjønnhet, er risken verdt det`` sier han og smiler nå. Jeg ler,``Du er virkelig håpløs`` sier jeg. Demitri løfter meg opp og snurre meg rundt. Jeg ler så mye at jeg får tårer i øynene.

Vi sitter i tronsalen og venter på at Heidi skal komme med middag til oss. Jeg lukker øynene, og føler flokken med menneskenes hjerterytme komme nærmere og nærmere. ``Hun kommer nå`` sier jeg til Felix og Demitri. De åpner dørene og menneskene ser forundret på oss. Noen av dem har barn med dem. Jeg ser Aro sine hoggtenner komme frem og øynene hans tørste etter blodet deres. Aro går mot gruppen og tar tak i en ung kvinne som holder en 13 åring rundt magen. Jeg løper lynraskt ut av rommet, jeg løper til enden av slottet og ut til hagen. Jeg hører ikke hylene deres lenger og det eneste jeg kan lukte er rosene i hagen. Jeg setter meg ned ved siden av den lille bekken og tar av meg skoene. Jeg sitter ved kanten og lar bene mine gå inn i vannet. Jeg sitter der en stund, når jeg føler en hånd på skulderen min. Jeg snur meg smilende og forventer det er Demitri. Til min forbauselse er det Aro som står foran meg. ``Min kjære, hvorfor så skremt?`` Sier han og sitter ved siden av meg. ``Jeg,jeg trudde du var noen andre `` sier jeg til han stammende. Aro plukker noen gule blomster ved bekkkanten og gir dem til meg. ``Liker ikke du livsstilen vår?`` Spør han meg og referere til hendelsen tidligere. ``Jeg hater den`` sier jeg smilende


End file.
